One wish on cristmas eve
by Garota Anonima
Summary: "Eu tenho um ultimo desejo nessa véspera de natal. Eu desejo estar com você." Pré-Twilight.


**Titulo:** One wish on Christmas eve  
**Tradução:** Um desejo na véspera de natal  
**Shipper:** Leah**x**Sam  
**POV: **primeira pessoa  
**Censura:** Livre  
**Teaser:** Aquele era o dia preferido de Leah em todo o ano, e não era como se ela acreditasse no Papai Noel, mas durante toda a sua vida houve alguém que realizasse seus pedidos de natal, então neste ano ela desejou fortemente, esperando que ele fosse atendido com todo o seu coração partido.

**N/A:** song-fic da musica Merry Christmas Darling, link da musica aqui (versão Glee) http: / / www. youtube. com / watch?v=TMsBZSBptZE  
Essa é apenas uma pequena song-fic comemorativa de natal. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews! #BeijoBeiijo

x

**ONE WISH ON ****CHRISTMAS EVE  
CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

_By Garota Anônima_

x

******Greeting cards have all been sent**  
___Os cartões de cumprimento foram todos enviados_**___  
_****The Christmas rush is through  
**_Os pedidos de natal já foram feitos_  
******But I still have one wish to make  
**_Mas eu tenho ainda um desejo a fazer_  
******A special one for you  
**_Um especial para você  
_

Leah estava terminando de se vestir em seu quarto. Um jeans escuro, botas pretas e um suéter vermelho de lã com uma rena e flocos de neve bordado. Deus, ela odiava aquele suéter, mas Sue estava tão feliz por tê-lo feito que a garota não conseguia dizer a mãe que não queria usa-lo.

Rolou os olhos e encarou-se no espelho. Não estava _horrível_, apenas não estava maravilhosa. Penteou os cabelos e ajeitou os cachos, antes de sair do quarto.

Era véspera de natal e sua família costumava fazer a ceia nesta noite. Esse seria diferente, seu pai, sua mãe e seu irmão ainda estariam na ceia, assim como Billy e Jacob que estariam sozinhos este ano. Sam e Emily também estariam ali, como estiveram no ano passado. A diferença era que no ano passado Sam estava namorando com ela, e não com sua prima Emily.

Seu coração apertou, mas ela tentou desviar os pensamentos daquele assunto desagradável. O natal havia chegado, era época de estar feliz. Todos os cartões de natal desejando feliz natal e ano novo já haviam sido enviados e recebidos, as cartinhas para o Papai Noel já tinham sido enviadas, mas Leah ainda tinha um desejo para fazer.

Um desejo especial para Sam.

**Merry Christmas darling  
**_Feliz Natal, querido  
_**We're apart that's true  
**_Nós estamos separados, isso é verdade  
_**But I can dream and in my dreams  
**_Mas eu posso sonhar e nos meus sonhos  
_**I'm Christmas-ing with you  
**_Eu estou comemorando o natal com você  
_**Holidays are joyful  
**_Os feriados são alegres  
_**There's always something new  
**_Sempre tem alguma coisa nova  
_**But every day's a holiday  
**_Mas cada dia é um feriado  
_**When I'm near to you  
**_Quando eu estou perto de você  
_**The lights on my tree  
**_As luzes na minha árvore  
_**I wish you could see  
**_Eu queria que você pudesse ver  
_**I wish it every day  
**_Eu queria isso todos os dias  
_**Logs on the fire  
**_Os registros no fogo  
_**Fill me with desire  
**_Me enchem de desejo  
_**To see you and to say  
**_De te ver e te dizer_

Leah não queria apenas desejar um feliz natal para ele. Ela queria lhe desejar um feliz natal _com_ ela. Eles estavam separados a cinco meses, desde que, inexplicavelmente, Sam se apaixonou por Emily e vice-versa e todos ficaram do lado dos dois, até mesmo seu pai.

_Meu pai!_ Ela pensou com um pouco de amargura. Henry era o tipo de homem com uma conduta ética e moral perfeita, roubar o namorado da prima não era algo que ele aceitaria normalmente, e Leah ainda não entendia como ele havia aceitado tão facilmente a traição dos dois.

Agora a realidade era que ela e Sam estavam separados e que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, pois quando Emily entrava, ele só tinha olhos para ela; era como se tudo que ele e Leah viveram não valesse de nada, não significasse nada.

Mas a menina ainda sonhava, e em seus sonhos todos os dias eram feriados como o natal, e eles estavam sempre juntos, porque era assim que Leah se sentia sempre que estava perto de Sam — mesmo agora que não estava mais namorando — como se todos os dias fossem feriados, com luzes de natal em pinheiros e fogos de artifício celebrando o ano novo.

Ela queria que Sam pudesse vê-la como via antes; como a mulher mais importante de sua vida! Ela queria aquela sensação de feriado e de magia todos os dias de sua vida.

Antes que pudesse chegar a cozinha, onde seu irmão ajudava a mãe a por a mesa, a campainha da casa tocou, e Henry pediu que Leah atendesse. Ela virou em seus calcanhares e andou alegremente até a porta.

Sua alegria dissipou-se em segundos.

— Feliz Natal, Lee-Lee! — Sam desejou sorridente, e ao pronunciar o apelido que dera a Leah quando começaram a namorar a menina sentiu seu coração partir-se em mais pedaços ainda.

— E feliz Ano Novo também. — a prima a abraçou feliz.

Leah sorriu amarelo e deu passagem para que os dois entrassem na casa.

**That I wish you Merry Christmas  
**_Que eu desejo um Feliz Natal e  
_**Happy New Year, too  
**_Feliz ano novo também  
_**I've just one wish  
**_Eu tenho apenas mais um desejo  
_**On this Christmas Eve  
**_Nessa véspera de Natal  
_**I wish I were with you  
**_Eu desejaria estar com você_

— Feliz natal e ano novo para vocês também. — murmurou magoada, vendo os dois entrarem na casa.

Agora todos já estavam ali, na casa dos Clearwater, conversando animadamente sobre o ano que vinha. Menos Leah. Não, Leah estava longe deles todos, sentada na poltrona em frente a lareira com uma taça de _eggnog_ na mão olhando o fogo crepitante.

Aquele era o dia preferido de Leah em todo o ano, e não era como se ela acreditasse no Papai Noel, mas durante toda a sua vida houve alguém que realizasse seus pedidos de natal, então neste ano ela desejou fortemente, esperando que ele fosse atendido com todo o seu coração partido.

Ela olhou pelo canto do olhou a mãe, a prima, o pai, Billy e Sam conversarem animadamente na cozinha. Observou Sam e era como se era soubesse todos os seus movimentos. Leah fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona, desejando com todas as suas forças, com toda a crença que ainda lhe restava.

Naquela véspera de natal em particular, Leah desejou apenas uma coisa.

Ela desejou estar com Sam. Desejou voltar no tempo e concertar o que é que tivesse dado errado para que ele se apaixonasse por Emily, para que eles pudessem estar juntos. Ela fez seu desejo para aquele que realizava seus pedidos desde crianças. Chame como quiser; Papai Noel, São Nicolau, Jesus... Para Leah o nome não importava, só importava que todos os anos ele atendia aos seus pedidos.

Ela esperava que neste ano ele pudesse atender novamente.

**THE END**


End file.
